An American Wizard, Year 1
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Jake Collins is going to Hogwarts to become a wizard, just like his father. However, being American amongst British wizards isn't what he thought it would be. Takes place during Sorcerer's Stone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Probably shouldn't be starting another story, but why not. I have so many non-fanfiction projects going on that I might as well have multiple here. I'm setting this in the series, but messing with dates so Year 1 is 2007-2008, instead of during the 90's as per books.

Disclaimer: profile please.

An American Wizard

Year 1

Chapter 1

Jake Collins didn't like England so far. The people talked funny, there were too many pigeons, and it smelt funky. He couldn't place the smell, but it was so bad he couldn't see why anyone would live here. It also didn't help being 11 and half way across the world from his family and friends. He had arrived two days ago, only a couple of weeks after being invited to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was rare for them to invite someone from beyond the British Isles, but it did happen.

_It happened to me_. He was in King's Cross on the First of September, searching for a Platform 9 and ¾. His father, the last American to attend Hogwarts, had told Jake to search out a group of unusual people and ask them about a "Voldemort". _Whoever that is, dad said they'd flinch_. His Vans plopped along the concrete ground as he searched out anyone who'd know the name.

That was when he saw another boy his age pushing a similar cart. Jake smiled and walked over, pushing his trolley. The kid looked over at him as he pulled up besides. His black hair was messy and hid everything above his green eyes. His glasses were round and taped together at the nose. _Much different from my short blonde hair and brown eyes. Dad always said it was a curious mix that appeared once a generation_.

"Have you heard of Voldemort?" Jake asked. He spotted a small fidget around the boy's eyes. Traces of insecurity and doubt played out on his face.

"Are you like me?" the boy asked, whispering. The white owl he had hooted at him and some people looked over, glaring. Jake nodded and the boy smiled. _A new friend already_. "My name is Harry Potter. What's yours?"

"Jake Collins." They continued on a while before Harry spoke.

"You don't know where you're going," he said. "I don't know either. I mean, where is a Platform 9 and ¾?" Harry asked, throwing his arms out. They stopped and looked around.

"What about them over there? You think they could be like us?" Jake asked, pointing at a group of gingers, all dressed in ratty clothes.

"They could be," Harry replied. "Let's check." Before he could continue, Jake began across the platform. He hurried across to catch up with his newest friend.

Jake pulled up alongside the plump lady. He heard her speak something about "bloody Americans having to come back." She glanced over at him and looked away, deeming him unimportant. "Excuse me miss, but have you heard of a Voldemort?" he asked, loud enough that her entire family could hear. She spun around to face him, her eyes large. The others were staring at him, scared as if saying that word would summon a demon.

"What did you just say?" she asked. Her tone threatened of bloody violence and Jake wanted to run, a sudden feeling that flooded his body.

"Voldemort," he said once more. She flinched, along with the members of her pack who had stopped. Jake turned to Harry, who had just arrived. "Look, more wizards!" They all looked to him for a second before back to Jake.

"Well, you two should come along since we'll be late if we gawk," the lady said. Jake and Harry formed up with the family of gingers. The youngest male drifted over to them.

"Are you first years also?" he asked. They both nodded and he smiled. "Wicked. My name is Ron Weasley."

"Jake Collins."

"Harry Potter." The entire group stopped, both from reaching their destination and the name spoken. They all murmured amongst themselves as the older boys ran through the illusionary brick wall that hid Platform 9 and ¾.

"No time to talk right now, Ronald," his mother said. "Go follow after Fred and George. We'll send Percy after your new friends." Jake and Harry looked at the large woman as if she was jumping ships too sudden, but she smiled at them.

"So all we do is run at the wall?" Harry asked. Jake took in a deep breath in order to not smash his head against his trolley. _Poor British wizards getting all freaked out about some weird word and a kid who's both stupid and famous? Jesus Christ this'll be a long year. Maybe I'll get lucky and get thrown into, say, Slytherin_. They watched as Ron chased after his twin brothers. He disappeared from sight when he hit the wall.

"Harry dear, you next." Potter nodded before lining up his trolley with the wall. He glanced around before racing towards the wall. He passed through and Mrs. Weasley turned to Jake. "Your turn!"

"Just so you know, I'm American," Jake said. He took off before she could yell after him and went right through the wall. He slowed down once on the other side, spotting a looming red locomotive. He raised an eyebrow, surprised they were still using such ancient technology, but then again they didn't use Pounds. _God-awful system of theirs. Thank God Dad kept his entire stash of money after he moved back home to hunt, since I don't the transfer rate from US dollars to Galleons is good_.

Looking around, Jake spotted a large group of people standing to the side of the train, some of them crying and hugging and others climbing onto the train, waving. A man in uniform came up and took his luggage away. He also said that he'd need to get his uniform and change into it before they reached Hogwarts. He nodded before walking into the crowd.

"Jake," two familiar voices called. Ron and Harry were climbing onto the train and were waving for him to follow. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed his way to them, nobody glaring at him when he forgot to say "excuse me". He climbed on and followed them into the carriages. They walked around until they found an empty compartment.

"This looks good," Harry said. He went in first, followed by Jake, and Ron, who was looking around to see if anyone was watching. _Why?_ Jake asked himself. They settled themselves into the compartment as the train began moving. It wasn't until the train was a good half hour out of London that they began talking.

"So Jake, where are you from?" Ron asked. His dull red hair sat on his head like a mop on the ground.

"Northern California," Jake said, looking out the windows. He tried to not look impressed by the scenery. "I come from a town called Modesto. It's well known to Muggles." They nodded.

"Blimey," Ron said. "You're the American. My mum was goin' on 'bout how you'd be all arrogant and mean." Jake laughed.

"I can be, at times." He sniffed. "What is that smell?" The other two stared at him as if his marbles had fallen onto the floor until they began sniffing also.

"I dunno," Harry said. Ron's face lit up.

"The candy cart!" He went straight to the door and pulled it open. Just down the corridor was a plump old lady with a massive cart, filled with all sorts of sweets. They pulled Ron back in and waited for her to arrive.

"What do you want, dearies?"

"Do you have any Mars bars?" Harry asked. Ron's head tilted and Jake stifled a laugh.

"I'd like a Charleston Chew," Jake said. "Oh, and maybe one of those Chocolate Frogs. Dad told me that they made a new card since his last trip to the Ministry." The lady went through her trolley and pulled out a Chocolate Frog box.

"Sorry dears, but we don't have either 'Mars bars' or 'Charleston Chew'." She turned to Ron. "What would you like?"

"I'd buy something, but I don't have money," he said, looking away. Harry began scrambling through his pockets until he pulled out a handful of gold coins. _And he's rich. Dear spirits_. They bought three of everything, except for Acid Pops. Ron complained about an experience with them as a kid.

By midday only a third of the candy had been eaten and the rest was scattered on the floor and in the empty seat. "So my brothers showed me this spell to turn Scabbers yellow," Ron said. He pulled out his ugly rat, the hair patchy. He set it down on the empty seat and aimed his wand at it.

The door opened and a girl popped her head through. Her brown hair had the appearance of overgrown lichen. "Have you seen Neville's toad? It answers to Trevor." They all stared at her. "My name's Hermione and I'm helping him find it." She noticed Ron's wand. "Performing some magic are we now?" He nodded. She waited for a couple of moments before saying, "are you going to do it?"

"Yeah," Ron said, shaking his head. He took a couple deep breaths in. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" Sparks jumped off of the wand and hit the rat. Instead of turning yellow, it raced into an emptied box of Berry Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"How about I show you some real magic," Hermione said, entering the compartment. She stood in front of Harry and said, "reparo". He pulled his glasses off and looked at them; the taped middle was gone, no longer needed.

"Thanks."

"Well wasn't that nice," some said from the doorway. They all turned to see three boys. The middle one was pale, with hair that matched his skin and a smirk on his face. "Rumor has it that Harry Potter himself has come to Hogwarts." He looked over at Harry, who had just replaced his glasses. "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." He stuck out his hand.

"Malfoy, eh?" Jake asked. "My dad told me about the Malfoys." Draco glared at him.

"What did he say?"

Jake smiled. "He said you're all a bunch of rich snobs and traitors." Goyle lunged at him, but his wand was faster. "Stupefy." They all watched as Goyle was shoved back by the flash of red light. He crashed into Malfoy and Crabbe, who were both standing behind him. The three fell into a pile before Draco pushed them off.

"I'll get you back, you bloody American." They then ran off, dragging Goyle. Jake stood up and closed the door.

"Pretentious shit," Jake said. He turned and Hermione was right behind him.

"I need to get going. I'll get your names later, hopefully during the Feast." She opened the door and stepped out. "Oh, and get dressed. Don't want to be in Muggle clothing when we arrive."

They all glared at her, but soon realized the importance of what she said. They raced off to get their uniforms and changed into them in their compartment, which nobody had stolen.

They were almost to Hogwarts, and the rest of their wizarding life.

A/N: I know, horrible ending, but I needed somewhere before I write a metric asstone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to Cassia4u for your review. Gonna have a copy of Sorcerer's Stone here with me for the Sorting, since I want to do it proper justice. Without writing down the book, of course.

Chapter 2

Night was falling when the Hogwarts Express reached Hogwarts. Jake wasn't surprised that the train stop itself didn't have the castle there; he had a feeling there was going to be some grand entrance that wasn't going to be pleasant. Harry and Ron led the way out of the train and onto the platform. It was crowded with other students and a few were grumbling about not being able to take their luggage with them.

"Where do you think we'll be goin-" Ron asked before a loud voice bellowed everyone else. A large, dark shape with a lantern was releasing it and a few other first years were already there, waving over their new friends. A few older students were helping, not rushed to leave.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Come ova 'ere firs' years!" Harry smiled when he saw the figure.

"It's Hagrid," he said and began pushing through the crowd. Jake shrugged to Ron and they followed suit. They merged into the group forming around the gigantic man.

"All firs' years 'ere?" Everyone nodded, excited to see the school. Some of them would be seeing it for the first time and others finally with their eyes and not with pictures or their minds. He turned and began walking off. They all looked around, nervous, before following after Hagrid. "Watch yer step!" he called back as they began to descend down a narrow path.

Everyone went quiet, not even daring to whisper about what they thought they were going to see. The group went through the final turn and arrived on the coast of a sweeping black lake. High above it on the other side was Hogwarts, a massive, imposing castle. It glowed against the black background it appeared painted upon.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid said and they rushed to them. Jake got separated from Ron and Harry and ended up with Malfoy and his cronies. He glanced over and saw that Hermione and some other kid, holding a toad, joined his new friends. Hagrid soon got into a boat for him alone and said "forward," in his loud, booming voice.

The boats all took off at once, crossing the lake. Jake turned back to the three with him in the boat. "Well look who it is," Draco said, sneering. That'll be what I remember him for when I get home. Sneering. "The bloody American who thinks he's better than all of us."

"It's not thinking if it's a fact," Jake said, folding his arms. "Let's just hope you don't end up in Shithole Slytherin like the rest of your washed up family." Malfoy flared his nostrils while Crabbe and Goyle moved closer to Jake, one on each side. "So it appears that you need others to fight your battles? What a pathetic wimp." Before Draco could attempt anything, they passed under the castle and into an underground harbor.

An illusionary cliff face that was covered in ivy and the like had hid a small entryway. The entry soon turned into a giant, hollowed area. Half-carved pillars lined one of the walls and at the far end was a long dock with a single door, an archway over it and a torch on each side. When they arrived at the limestone dock, a solid version of the cliff face rose from the water and closed the entryway.

Jack climbed out of his before any of the three with him could grab him. He spotted Harry and Ron right behind Hagrid, talking about something. _Probably the Sorting Ceremony. Dad never did tell me what they do. Probably something simpler than whatever they're talking about_. He slipped through the meandering crowds until he reached them.

"Fred told me that we have to wrestle a troll," Ron told Harry. The other boy looked frightened, with a trace of awe. "Or maybe it was a giant. Of course, it could've been George who told me that. They like to be the other at home." Jake slipped right behind them, close enough that they turned to him.

"Had an unpleasant visit with Malfoy on the boats. Can't believe how much of an asshat he is," he told them. They both laughed, smiling at his misfortune and at the term he had used. "How were your companions?" Jake asked.

"Neville found his toad," Ron said, his head bobbing. "It's sad how he has troubles keeping track of the sodding thing." He then turned around before returning back. "And then Hermione. She's a complete know-it-all. She went on and on about how proud her parents were that she's a witch and that she already read each textbook three times."

"So she's muggleborn?" Jake asked. Ron nodded.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked. The other two laughed for a second before noticing that he was serious.

"If someone is muggleborn," Ron started. He was cut off by a voice they all despised.

"Then they're inferior." The three turned to see Malfoy behind them. He wasn't smirking.

"It means that their parents are both muggles. They're rare, but not unheard of," Jake said, glaring at Draco. "They're commonly more talented and much more humbler than purebloods." He glanced at Ron. "Usually." They all fell silent as Hagrid brought them all up to the door.

"Ev'ryone 'ear?" he called out. Everyone nodded. Before he could turn to knock on the door, he spotted a toad on the ground. He picked it up and held it for all to see.

"Trevor!" a plump boy said, reaching out with both hands. A couple snickered, but most just watched as he pushed his way forward to reclaim his pet. Hagrid handed it too him before telling him to watch it better. He turned from them and knocked on the door three times. Three booming knocks echoed on the other side of the door.

They stood there, waiting for a moment before the doors opened. Standing there was an older witch. Her emerald dress and dark hair got some whispering about which house she's in charge of.

"'Ere's the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said. He walked past her and headed up the staircase. All of the first years watched him disappear from sight. She stared at them all, an unmerciful face displayed for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "Follow me and you'll be sorted into one of the four houses. Your house will become your family while you're here at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will be theirs and your failures, also theirs. The four houses here are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Triumphs will earn house points while failures will take them away. The house with the most points at the end of the year is given the house cup." She took one step back away from them. "Now if you'll follow me, it is almost time for the Sorting." She turned and started up the stairs.

They all followed after her, murmuring in their small groups. She led them up the staircase and through a long hallway.

"I wonder where we'll end up," Harry said. They could hear Hermione going through everything she had read about Hogwarts. "Maybe with her," he said, glancing back.

Ron blanched, disgusted by the idea. "I'd rather not deal with her for seven years," he said. They were whispering just like everyone else. "And I know I'll be in Gryffindor. Everyone in the family for the past three generations has."

"I'll be in Slytherin for sure," Malfoy commented, sneering at them. Jake glared back at him.

"I'd rather be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin." The group of them had been swallowed into the middle of the pack of first years. A number of them were snickering and a few were edging on a fight. The group stopped before anything happened.

"The Sorting shall commence soon," McGonagall told them. "I suggest getting ready. I will return for you then." She passed through the wood doors. Hermione began going through spells faster than anyone around her could process them.

Draco turned to Jake. "Do you still hold firm to that stupid thing you said?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, you filthy rat." Crabbe made a move to attack him, but Malfoy raised a hand in front of him.

"I'll deal with the American fool," he told the lackey. He stepped forward. "You think yourself funny? You think that mere Hufflepuff is better than great Slytherin?"

"Yes," Jake said, staring him down. Ron and Harry stepped up, glaring at Malfoy.

"You're a fool." Draco looked at the two next to Jake. "I see that oaf Hagrid has been rubbing off on Potter and onto you. And there's little I need to say about the Weasley's. My Father told me about how you're so poor even beggars are richer." His sneer added on an element of questioning. "Do you even have a single Galleon in your Gringotts vault?"

Ron took a step forward, getting in front of Jake. "What did you say about my family?" he said, almost reaching a low roar. Everyone had formed a circle around the boys. Even Hermione, who was trying to focus on spells, was watching.

"I said you're poorer than dirt, Weasel." The few backing Malfoy all laughed. Many of them came from pureblood houses. Ron tried to lunge at Draco, but Jake grabbed him.

"You moron!" he yelled, pulling Ron back. "He's trying to get you in trouble. Do you want to be in detention before you even go to class?"

Ron stopped struggling with Jake and walked away, glaring at Malfoy. The wood doors swung open and a few of them were able to catch a glimpse of the hall before the doors closed. McGonagall glared at them, angry. "Whomever was involved in the ruckus we heard inside the hall will lose five points each for whatever house they end up in." Her glared darkened and everyone stepped back. "You won't be that popular, starting your house at negative points. It's a disgrace even considering that happening because of a simple first year."

She took in a deep breath. "If you can, form a line and follow me. The Sorting Ceremony shall commence." She turned around and pushed open the doors. Everyone followed in, forming a ragged line. A thousand candles hovered above everyone, illuminating the ceiling, which appeared to be the sky. The line passed between the tables, four set out before one that ran perpendicular to them. McGonagall led them to this table and turned the line so they faced the other four, filled with students. The teachers were behind them.

Once the line was settled, McGonagall brought out a stool and a frayed, pointed hat. They all stared at it, unsure of its purpose. _If they ask me to pull a rabbit out of that hat, I may have to throw a rock at someone_, Jake decided. Everyone stared at the hat; for the first years, it was out of terror. Everyone else was waiting for what was to come, something they had gone through. The hat began moving and soon a mouth formed from a rip the first years hadn't noticed beforehand.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
__But don't judge on what you see,  
__I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A smarter hat than me.  
__You can keep your bowlers black,  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,  
__For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
__And I can cap them all.  
__There's nothing hidden in your head  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,  
__So try me on and I will tell you  
__Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
__Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
__You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
__Where they are just and loyal,  
__Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
__And unafraid of toil;  
__Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
__if you've a ready mind,  
__Where those of wit and learning,  
__Will always find their kind;  
__Or perhaps in __Slytherin  
__You'll make your real friends,  
__Those cunning folks use any means  
__To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
__And don't get in a flap!  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Hall roared with applause while the first years stared at the hat. Jake heard Ron complain a couple spots down. "I'm gonna kill Fred."

A/N: Sorta lame plumping the story with the song from Book 1, but whatever. The Sorting is next!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Jumping the gun a little bit here. Haven't gotten any responses from the last chapter, but I like this one so much I'll continue.

Chapter 3

With the song over, the first years watched McGonagall as she drew out a rolled parchment. She looked down the row from left to right and back. "When I call your name, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted into your houses." The first name she read off was, "Abbott, Hannah." The girl stepped forward, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she walked forward.

The hat had just covered her eyes when it roared out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" That table began cheering and clapping, welcoming her over. The next girl followed after her, but the first boy went to Ravenclaw. Harry and Jake both heard Hermione say, "I hope I end up there." Even though it was a whisper, some kid at the Ravenclaw table pointed at her and began talking with a couple of their friends. The next person, a girl, followed him to Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender," was Gryffindor's first newcomer. The table cheered and the Weasley twins whistled, receiving a glare from a couple of girls around their age.

"Bulstrode, Millicent," was next and she became a Slytherin. Jake glanced over at Harry and told him that, "they appear to be an unpleasant lot. That hat better let me pick where to go, since I'd rather not go there." He glanced down at Draco and returned to Potter. "Anyways, I'm sure that Malfoy kid will be there and who wants to be around him?"

"Nobody," Harry returned.

"Collins, Jake," McGonagall called. He stepped forward and walked over to the hat. He picked it up and put it onto his head while sitting down.

"Ah, the American Dumbledore has been telling me about all summer," the hat said, quiet and personal. Everyone was staring, wondering what the hat could possibly be saying. The few who had been in a similar position were arguing what it could be. "You're an arrogant lad and a stubborn one too. Common for an American, but that's not important. Worthy of Slytherin, but you have the abilities of lesser houses. Where to put you?"

"Put me in Slytherin and I'll burn you, dirty rag," Jake said, loud enough that only those near him could hear. His words spread through the Hall like wildfire.

"No Slytherin, eh? Well, how about – " the hat stopped to take in a fake breath, "GRYFFINDOR!" Jake sighed as his new house began cheering and clapping. He spotted a thumbs up from Ron and a small smile from Harry. Once he sat down at the Gryffindor table, the others swarmed him.

"What did the hat say?" one of them, a girl who appeared to be in her third year, asked.

"The hat just told me that Dumbledore had been telling him about me and that I'm a common American." A small whoop came from some down the table. "Finnigan, Seamus," had been sent over to Gryffindor. He sat down next to Lavender. They continued on. Jake noticed Ron groan when Hermione became a Gryffindor. She rushed over and sat down next to Jake.

"The hat bugged you about being American, correct?" she asked. He nodded. Hermione smiled. "Well, don't be surprised if some people are mean to you, especially the older students. Some wizard families aren't fond of Americans, but that could be due to the Salem Witch Trials, which exterminated almost all magical blood along with frighten off those who wanted to travel across."

Jake glared at her. "I didn't know Salem was successful," he said, the glare dimming.

"Classic American," someone said. "How about you pay attention. We're already past "Lynn, Adam"." Jake shrugged before turning his attention to the Sorting.

The plump boy with the toad was called up. He tumbled on his way over, earning laughs from every table. The hat took its time with him before deciding on "GRYFFINDOR". A few in the table didn't cheer, but everyone welcomed him over. He was still wearing the hat when he arrived. Malfoy went forward and the hat said "SLYTHERIN" before it was on his head.

"And that's why I wanted to not be there," Jake said to the table. A light chorus of snickers followed. McGonagall continued through names until she came upon the one they'd been waiting for.

"Potter, Harry."

The Hall lit up with whispers. The most common thing being said was, "_the_ Harry Potter?" All eyes were on him as he sat on the stool and the hat covered his eyes. Jake leaned forward, wanting to know what the hat was saying. Of course, he could ask later once Harry was sitting with his fellow Gryffindors, but that required waiting. _Surely my greatest weakness_.

The hat stopped talking and Harry's hands tensed on the stool, gripping onto it for dear life, it appeared. The Hall fell silent, waiting for the verdict. A loud "GRYFFINDOR", followed by the loudest cheering yet, signaled that he was that important. A Weasley Jake didn't know stood up and began yelling, "We got Potter," taunting the other tables. A plate was tossed over from Slytherin, not impressed with his comment.

"Thomas, Dean," and "Weasley, Ron," were both sorted into Gryffindor while Ravenclaw got "Turpin, Lisa," and Slytherin received "Zabini, Blaise". Finished, McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the hat and stool away from the Hall.

"I'm so hungry," Harry said as Dumbledore stood up to speak. He held out his hands, waiting for everyone to stop talking. He was beaming down at them.

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts, and before the banquet, I have a few words for you: bingle bongle, dingle dangle, yicky doo, yickity da, ping pong, lipytapy toota." The Great Hall was quiet for a second before it exploded in applause. "Thank you!" he said over the crowd and sat back down. Jake was the first to turn away and see that food had appeared on the large plates filling the tables.

"I could get used to this," he said after alerting Harry that food had arrived. Everything there was what he had expected to see. Meats of all kinds and types, multiple forms of potatoes, peas, carrots, and a few he never even seen. He loaded his plate up with what he could and began stuffing himself. Jake found himself dipping in and out of conversations, adding in little bits but not being fully part of them.

"I hope you never become like me," a ghost said, ruffles around his neck. "I haven't eaten in 400 years."

Jake laughed. "That's horrible. I've heard about you from my father and how you got that nickname. Speaking of which, what was your name?"

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service. What was your father's na – "

"You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron said, having turned to speak with Jake. He had just spotted Nick and his eyes had widened. "My brother's told me about you, since you're the Gryffindor ghost and all." The ghost crossed his arms and glowered at Ron, not happy about the use of that name.

Before he could say anything, Seamus cuts in with, "_Nearly_ Headless? How's that possible?"

Nick appeared frustrated, as if this happened every year. "Like this," he said, using a condescending voice to push Seamus down. He grabbed his left ear and pulled so that it rested on his shoulder. A small bit of skin was left, acting like a hinge for his head. Jake smiled, knowing that someone had tried to behead him since they thought he was a vampire. _Obviously not, since they don't become ghosts. Of course, dad never talks about how to become a ghost. All he says is 'nasty business it is, Jake'_. Pleased with the reactions, Nick floated away, reminding them that they needed to win the House Cup so that the Bloody Baron would stop being so bad.

A couple more minutes passed before the food disappeared and was replaced by dessert. Some people were already full, but everyone else dug in and splattered what they could onto their plates.

"So Jake, what does your father do to warrant living in America?" Harry asked. Everyone within three seats turned to him.

"He hunts whatever interferes with the muggle population. Mostly its werewolves and vampires, but he does have to deal with a troll every once and a while. Usually after some small town in the Midwest disappears off whatever map they appear on." He shoved some Jell-O into his mouth.

"What about your mum?" Seamus asked.

"She's a muggle. She lived in one of those towns that my dad visits periodically." He leaned in, and everyone imitated him. "We have a genealogy that links her to Godric Gryffindor. My dad checked it and we aren't sure if it's fake or not. Someone in the Ministry is looking at it and we'll know by Christmas."

"That makes my family look lame," Seamus said. "Me mum's a witch and my dad's a muggle. She didn't tell him until after they got married. Nasty shock it was." Everyone laughed. Ron asked Neville about his family, but he avoided it. Said he was the family disgrace until they found a little magic in him.

They were all caught up in conversation until Harry leaned forward, holding his scar. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, the first to notice. "I've read some things about magical injuries…"

"I'm fine," Harry said, shrugging off her help. He turned to the Weasley that had been bragging about him. "Percy," he said. _I guess Ron told him his name_. "Who's that teacher over there talking with Professor Quirrell?"

"Surprised you know Quirrell," Percy said, looking over. "Ah, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows he's after Quirrell's post, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Rumor has it that Snape knows quiet a bit about the Dark Arts."

Once people stopped eating, the desserts on the serving plates disappeared. Dumbledore stood up once more to speak and the Great Hall fell silent once more.

"Now that we all have some food in our bellies, I have some things I need to tell you before you can head off to your dormitories. First years should know that the forest on grounds is forbidden to everyone. A few older students should remember this too. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic should not be used in the corridors in between classes." He surveyed the room after that. Jake, along with everyone else, continued to stare.

"I must also tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is restricted to all students who do not wish to die a most painful death." The Hall broke into frightened whispers that Dumbledore did not try to contain.

Jake and Harry both laughed, receiving glares from a few students, including Hermione. "This has to be a joke," Ron said. He turned to Percy. "Right?"

"I don't think so. Dumbledore usually gives us reasons for things, but this is strange. You'd think he would've told us prefects, at least." A number of teachers appeared worried by the reaction of the student body to such serious matters.

"and before you go to bed," Dumbledore began, "we'll sing the school song." He drew his wand and waved it like a baton. Everyone sang:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
__Teach us something please,  
__Whether we be old and bald,  
__Or young with scabby knees,  
__Our heads could do with filling,  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air,  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we've forgot,  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot._

The Weasley twins were the last to finish, performing the song as if it was a droning funeral dirge. The student body was then dismissed. Percy shouted, "First years follow me!" He started off and they followed him. He led them through the castle, up many sets of stairs and through a couple of hidden doorways until they reached Gryffindor Tower. He stopped before a painting of a fat lady.

"Chances she's called the Fat Lady," Jake said to Ron. Hermione glared at them, but they didn't notice.

"Password?" she said.

Percy said, "Caput Draconis." The painting swung out of the way and revealed the entry. They followed him inside to reveal the common room, filled with numerous padded armchairs. Percy directed them to their dorms, with girls going one way and boys the other. Jake leapt onto one of the beds once they got to the top of the tower.

"This is a comfy bed," he said, hoping someone would catch the slight reference. They all just nodded and he sighed, rolling his eyes. Everyone, filled with food, soon fell asleep. The next day would mark the beginning of their classes.

A/N: I'm sure it's arguable that I got lazy at the end, but whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to Honoria Granger for the review. It's things like that, which makes writing so much more fun. I enjoy writing, but knowing that someone likes/loves what I've done is so much better.

Chapter 4

They had to push Jake out of bed to wake him. He grumbled swears as he pushed himself up from the floor, unhappy with how he was woken. "You could've used a loud noise," he said.

"That was much better, and a whole lot funnier," Ron said. Seamus and Dean had already left, leaving then with Harry and Neville. They were supposed to be waiting down in the common room, but Jake was sure they had already left for food. He had seen Harry devour multiple plates of food last night and was sure he'd already be hungry once more. He pulled on the ill-fitting robes and followed after Weasley, making sure to grab the bag filled with his school stuff.

"Took you long enough," Neville said when they arrived in the common room. "Harry was about to head up and see what was taking so long."

"I'm not a good morning person," Jake said, shrugging. His hair was a complete mess and his eyes were droopy, hoping for more sleep soon. "What do we even have today?"

"Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, and History of Magic with – does that matter?" Ron said, annoyed. "Binns is _the_ most boring teacher here. A ghost that teaches history. Ugh."

"At least we have nothing with Slytherin," Harry said, relieved. "When do we even deal with them, other than meals and the corridors?"

"Double Potions of Friday," Neville said. "I'm not looking forward to that. Herbology seems simple enough, but I've heard Snape is horrible."

"Yeah, he favors his own," Ron said. He noticed confused looks. "He's the Head of Slytherin." They left the common room after that, heading down to the Great Hall. Many older students were still in bed, not needing as much time to reach the Hall as they did. Peeves, the devilish poltergeist that patrolled the school, enjoyed tormenting whomever he could. First years happened to be at the top of that list, with Filch.

They all agreed Filch was the worst. His stubborn cat, Mrs. Norris, was even worse. Do one thing even close to wrong near her and he'd show up in a couple of seconds. Dumbledore and the Weasley twins rivaled his knowledge of the school and its secret passages. A number of students were part of a secret pool involving kicking Norris. Three witnesses were required to take the pot.

They had taken five wrong turns and tried forcing through the door to the prohibited corridor before reaching the Hall. Jake, thinking he was right, took a different path at wrong turn three. He had a plate of pancakes and bacon when they arrived.

"Took you long enough!" he said, laughing. Everyone who noticed this was staring at Harry. Whispers spread and soon everyone was watching Potter. He was so used to being ignored that the attention frazzled him, but he was good at not showing it when he could.

"You were right," Ron said, rolling his eyes. He sat down across from Jake. "It turned out that was the way to the corridor on the third floor we can't go to."

"Unless you 'wish to die a most painful death'," one of the twins said, walking past. The other one came walking up, grinning. He walked up to a Hufflepuff they didn't know and they began arguing. Two more people walked up to them.

"Chances Fred got the pot," Ron said, complaining.

"It would surprise me if he didn't get," Neville said, shoving food into his mouth. "They tried to get me to buy a fake Chocolate Frog on the train. It turned out to be an Acid Pop they had morphed. Poor Justin Finch-Fletchley. They got him with it."

"Who is the poor git?" Ron asked, on the verge of laughing, even though his face looked like he was remembering bad memories.

"A Hufflepuff," Harry said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I was paying attention, since I was so nervous last year. I can't believe the hat allowed me to pick Gryffindor over Slytherin."

Jake laughed, a chunk of pancake on his fork. The others were eating porridge. "I told him no to Slytherin. I wished I could've had a choice like that. I think I would've begged to be put into Hufflepuff, since I'm sure he would've laughed if I dared ask for Ravenclaw."

"Oh, and please tell us why that'd be?" Jake could hear the sneer on the voice. He turned to see Malfoy standing there, his two lackeys at his sides.

"Because I'm talking to a pretentious shit named Draco Malfoy." The sneer turned into a glare. "How about you flee and I'll try not to embarrass you in front of Snape on Friday." Jake turned away.

"This isn't over, American. I'll get you yet, along with everyone here." He smiled, walking away.

"What a bloody git," Ron said, glaring Malfoy. "I wonder how he'll feel when Hermione does the best out of everyone."

"Why would that matter?" Neville asked.

"She's a muggleborn and he's a pureblood. They don't match well, especially if your father was a supporter of You-Know-Who," Ron replied. "I'm done eating. I'll see you all in Herbology." He stood up and walked off with his bag. They all sped through their food and chased after Ron.

Herbology turned out to be a complete waste on their first day. Professor Sprout was a plump lady that was covered in caked on mud. She was nice, but left little impression on most first years. Only Neville wanted to go back to Herbology for a reason other than avoiding doing homework. _Well, except for Hermione._

Transfiguration was next. Everyone stared around for a couple of minutes, wondering where McGonagall was. Someone in the back spotted a tabby cat walking up towards the front. The cat morphed, growing and becoming bipedal. As the figure continued for the front of the room, the hands expanded and a dress robe formed. It was apparent that the cat was McGonagall and she was showing the most difficult parts of her class.

"If you couldn't guess from my example, Transfiguration is one of the most difficult subjects at Hogwarts. If I catch you goofing off in class, you won't be here much longer." To cement her point, she turned her desk into a pig and back. Everyone clapped, many shocked by the example. _Shock and awe_, Jake joked to himself. She had them try to turn a twig into a needle.

"You know," Jake said. "I'm happy I got mine straight." He had been as successful as half the class; only Hermione had been the only one to get the twig to become a needle. McGonagall rewarded her with five house points and a smile. When Ron told Fred and George about this, the entire common room laughed at what they said.

"Wait…she can smile? I didn't know she knew emotions beyond 'stern' and 'angry'."

"Aren't those the same, George?"

"You have a point there, Fred."

The final class they had that day was History of Magic. Binns had been teaching the subject for around a hundred years, doing so as a ghost for the past thirty. He had died one day in the staff room and his ghost had gotten up and went to teach. Since then, his class has been rated as the worst and most boring along with the most bizarre, since he sometimes forgot he was supposed to have students.

The other classes they had included Defense Against the Dark Arts with Quirrell, which was considered a joke. The classroom smelt like garlic, rumored to protect him from a vampire he had angered and was afraid was going to come after him. He also said that the turban he wore was a gift from an African prince as thanks for dealing with zombies, but he always avoided questions on how he defeated such zombie. Many felt like the class was more useless than Herbology, since they at least learned something in that class which could translate over to Potions.

It was that first Friday when they all reached the Great Hall without getting lost. Neville had become more of a loner during the week, but they were still nice to him. They hadn't had any dealings with Malfoy, but they expected a number during Double Potions. While eating, the owls arrived. Some, such as Harry, had been frightened the first morning when a hundred owls descended upon the Great Hall. During the mass chaos of the morning mail, a letter arrived for Harry. He ripped it open and read through it.

"What does it say Harry," Ron asked. Neither of them was sitting next to Harry that morning.

"Hagrid is inviting me to have tea with him after classes today." He looked up from the letter. "Either of you want to come along?" Ron nodded.

"I don't care much for tea, but sure," said Jake. They headed down to Potions soon after, deep in the castle dungeons. Not only was it colder than the rest of the castle, but also the macabre decorations gave it a feeling of despair, that it was a place that only few wished to be, and they weren't sane.

When they arrived in the room, Snape wasn't there. They walked over next to their cauldrons that had been brought down earlier. Someone, not the teacher, was afraid they'd drop the pot on themselves carrying them down from Gryffindor Tower.

Professor Snape arrived right at nine, when the class was to begin. He stepped out his office and to the front of the room. He began going through everyone's name, stopping twice.

"Jake Collins. The American," he said, searching him out. Nobody said anything, expecting more. Snape continued on. "And then there's Harry Potter. Our newest, _celebrity_." A torrent of laughter came from the Slytherins, which was ignored by Snape. He continued on Harry.

"Tell me, what would I get if I mixed powered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry said, all eyes on him. The ingredients sounded familiar to Jake, but he said nothing. Hermione's hand was in the air, hoping Snape would see it.

"That's a pity. It appears class that fame isn't everything." The Slytherins continued laughing. "If I asked you to find me a bezoar, Potter, where would you look?" Hermione's hand stretched further into the sky and Jake was tempted to say something, since it sounded familiar. He kept silent, listening to the laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"I would've thought you would look through the books. I'm sure that you would have a slight clue if you even lifted their covers." Those in his House were close to falling out of their chairs, but Jake had a feeling none of them knew.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Potter?" Snape asked, ignoring Hermione, who was getting antsy. Jake already knew Harry didn't know, so he answered.

"They're both actually aconite, Professor. I know this because my dad's job includes hunting werewolves." Snape glared at him, his black eyes acting like tunnels that had become a cave.

"I didn't ask you, Collins. I asked Potter, who you must believe didn't know that."

"It's true," Harry said. "And if you wanted answers, you should've asked Hermione." The Gryffindors finally had a reason to laugh, since two of theirs had stood up to Snape.

"Sit down girl," he told Hermione, finally acknowledging her. Somehow she had gotten to standing. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, due to its power. A bezoar is a stone that is found in the stomach of goats and will save you from most poisons. Collins here was helpful enough to provide information on my final question." He stared at the comatose class. "Write that down you fools!"

Everyone jumped and reached into their bags, pulling out parchment and quills. As this happened, he yelled over them. "Also, a point taken from Gryffindor for Potter's cheek. I'll forgive Collins once for his daring answer, since he was correct."

He then split them into pairs, not in the mood to give his usual speech about the difficulty and apparent non-magic of his class. He put them into pairs and gave them a simple potion for curing boils. By halfway Snape was praising Malfoy and Jake was watching Neville, nervous. He was waiting for his cauldron to explode, since it wasn't looking right and bubbling. Class was almost over when it finally went off, turning Seamus's cauldron into a shapeless blob. The potion was spreading across the room, eating anyone's shoes that didn't jump onto their stool when it went off.

"You stupid boy!" Snape said, cleaning the potion up. "Take him to the hospital wing," he told Seamus before turning on Harry and Ron. Jake had been closer than them, but he guessed Snape had something against Potter.

"Potter, please tell me why you didn't help Neville with his potion?" Harry didn't answer, staring up at Snape. "Well, that's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Ron whispered something to Harry that Jake didn't catch and Snape ignored.

Once class was over, they headed out towards Hagrid's hut, near the edge of the woods.

A/N: Lame end, but I need to do it since I'm trying to keep the chapters about same length.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A big thank you to RemyMcKwakker for the reviews.

Chapter 5

After emerging from the dungeons and a horrendous first Potions class, Harry, Ron and Jake headed down towards Hagrid's hut. He lived on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, a small grass plain on the other side that was bordered by the lake. It appeared blacker than when they first arrived at Hogwarts. Jake stared at the crossbow next to the door.

Harry knocked and they heard barking inside. Footsteps mixed in with the barks and soon a voice. "Back Fang! _Back_!" Hagrid's face soon poked out from behind the door, most of it bordered by hair. "Just a second," he said before ducking back. He continued to move Fang until he was able to open the door.

They stepped inside to see him struggling with a large, black hound. It was trying to pull away from him and lunge at them. The hut had a single room, dead birds hanging from the ceiling and a large pot on the fire. In a corner was a massive bed with a handmade quilt over it. _Chances that all three of us could fit on that bed and have enough room for another person to join us. High_.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said as he let go of Fang. The dog went straight for Jake, knocking him over and licking his face. Just like his owner, the dog wasn't that dangerous.

"This is Ron and Jake," Harry told Hagrid, pointing to them. The large man was pouring hot water into a teapot and setting out rock cakes on a large plate. He looked at the two.

"Another Weasley?" Hagrid said, noticing Ron's freckles. "I've spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." He then turned to Jake. "And yer that American, aren't ya?" He nodded.

The three pretended to enjoy their rock cakes as they told Hagrid about their first week of classes. The raisin-filled lumps almost shattered their teeth. Fang decided to lay his head on Ron's lap and drool all over his robes. They all smiled when they discovered Hagrid had no love Filch and had desires to introduce his troublesome cat Mrs. Norris to Fang.

"I'm sure Snape hates me," Harry said. Ron nodded agreeing, but Jake had his arms crossed. Hagrid noticed that.

"What'd ya think, Jake?" he asked.

"I'm sure Snape doesn't hate Harry. It's probably something related to a disgust for popularity, or it may stem from something else." Jake shrugged his shoulders, glancing out the hut window. "Not sure, but I don't believe Snape hates Harry."

"I wasn't sure that Snape could hate a student," Ron began, "given what I've heard about him, but after seeing how he treated Harry, I have to agree with him that Snape hates him. Not just dislike; straight up hate."

"You're a moron," Jake said.

"Sod off, ya git," Ron fired back. "You're the one defending Snape." Jake's hands clenched into fists as he glared at Weasley.

He released them. "I'm gonna head back to the castle." Jake turned away and walked through the door. He stormed up to the castle, passing by students heading down to the lake. Some of them glanced at him after he had passed, many used to seeing him with the famous Harry Potter. _What a retard. God help him if he hopes to have a future in the magical world_. He looked back at the hut. _Of course, maybe you'll change over the year_.

Jake spotted Malfoy when he entered the Great Hall. He kept walking, but the boy noticed him.

"Where's Potter, American? Too tired of watching him cry to that oaf?" Jake stopped. He wanted to be angry with Harry for being such an annoyance, but Malfoy was getting on his nerves. And this was only the first week. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you." He turned around and faced him. "Could you come over here and repeat that?" Smirking, Malfoy approached him. Crabbe and Goyle followed, remaining a single step back.

"I said, where's Potter, American. Too tired watching him cry to that oa – " he was silenced by a fist to his face. Jake watched with a smile as Malfoy collapsed to the floor, crashing down and grabbing at his face. Two meaty fists came towards him. He ducked, dodging the first one, but the second one had changed course and smashed into the left side of his face. He spun, bringing his left foot up. Clipping it behind Crabbe's right knee, he pulled in and up.

The large boy fell down and Jake jumped up, landing a heel on Crabbe's groin. He screamed, as Goyle was able to finally connect a fist with Jake's face. He was knocked off of Crabbe. As he scrambled to his feet, McGonagall showed up.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Collins attack me," Draco said. "He then attacked Crabbe and Goyle when they tried to prevent him from hurting me further." McGonagall looked at Jake.

"Is what he says true? Fighting in the middle of a public place?" He just noticed the crowd that had formed.

"He made a snide comment about Harry, so I decided that somebody had to teach him not to be such a disrespectful shit." Everyone gasped; shocked a first year would use such language before a teacher.

"Five points will be taken from Slytherin due to Malfoy's apparent belligerent actions, ten from Slytherin for responding to violence with violence, and twenty from Gryffindor for physical assault upon a fellow student." McGonagall turned to everyone gathered there. "Leave!" They all fled, a few glancing back at the scene. She then turned to the four. "I want all of you to head to your dormitories before I give you detention."

Jake took one last glare at Draco and his lackeys before heading off towards Gryffindor Tower. _Will they yell at me for being stupid, or will they applaud me for standing up to that intolerable shit?_ He was able to jump the fake step on a staircase between floors three and four and avoided Peeves both times the poltergeist got too close. When he finally arrived, there was only enough time to drop off his bag before heading back to the Great Hall for dinner. The Weasley twins smacked him on the back, congratulating him on beating up Draco.

"That was really stupid of you," a female voice told him as he walked from Fred and George. Hermione was standing off to the side, glaring at him.

"He deserved more than what I did," Jake said.

"If you say so." She turned away and walked off. Jake shrugged and returned to the first year room. He dropped his bag off at the base of his bed and headed out. Hermione was waiting for him on the other side of the Fat Lady.

"What do you want?"

"Answers," she replied. "I did some research on the spell you used on the train. It's not something we learn until our fourth year." He walked away and she followed after him. Jake groaned. "Where did you learn it and how can you do that? It's a high level spell."

"I learned it from my father, who happens to hunt the things we should be learning about in Defense. And I know it's high level, but if you noticed that which ever one I hit got back up and was able to walk away seconds after being hit."

"So you can't use the spell to its full potential," Hermione said. The stair they were on moved and they grabbed onto the railing. Once it stopped moving they sped down to the landing. There were no other staircases connecting it. "Isn't this the prohibited corridor?" Hermione asked. Jake looked at the door before nodding. He was surprised they had moved down the school so fast.

"I wonder what's on the other side," he said. Hermione walked up and drew her wand.

"There's a way to find out," she said, smiling. "This may be stupid, by why not. We were going to arrive early anyways. Plus, this'll be exciting."

"I'm surprised you're willing," Jake said. "I thought you were smarter than this." She glared at him.

"_Alohamora_." The lock was undone and she opened the door.

"You first," Jake said, glancing in the doorway. Hermione stepped into the corridor, Jake following behind her. He closed the door and they started off. Torches lit as they progressed deeper in.

"I wonder why Professor Dumbledore said to stay away," Hermione said when they reached another door. It was locked, so she used the spell again, unlocking it. Jake led the way inside this time, claiming his experiences with dangerous magical beasts would make it better for him to be in front of her, even with her obvious magical talents that were beyond his.

Beyond the door was a large, three headed dog. "Looks like Cerberus," Hermione said. Jake turned to ask her a question, but the beast woke up, an eye staring at them. The other five eyes opened and the animal stood, towering over them. It roared and they ran for the door, throwing it open. They raced through the doorway and threw it close, using their bodies to slam it shut against the heads.

"Let's head to the Great Hall before discussing this," Jake said. "I want to tell Harry and Ron." Hermione nodded. They sighed, relieved, when they reached the hall. There were no run-ins with Filch, Norris, or any teacher. They sat next to Harry and Ron, who already had food.

"What's she doing here?" Ron asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

"She was with me when we investigated the corridor on the third floor we're supposed to stay out of," Jake replied. The two boys stared at him, awed.

"What was in there?"

"A big dog with three heads," Jake said. "I have no clue why they'd have that there, unless it's some thing they're going to test us with at the end of the year."

"It was standing on a trapdoor." They looked at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and repeated herself. "It was standing on a trapdoor." She turns to Jake. "Didn't you see that?"

"No," he said, a goblet in front of his mouth. He took a sip. "I was busy staring at those heads. It three, if you didn't notice." Jake noticed Harry and Ron exchange a glance. "What's with you two?"

Ron nodded to Harry. "I found a clipping from the Daily Prophet. Someone broke into a vault in Gringotts that had been emptied earlier that day. That day was my birthday and I was with Hagrid." He leaned in, and the others copied him. "Hagrid removed something from Vault 713, which was the one that was broken into."

"So you think that what's beneath the trapdoor is what was inside of that vault?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

Jake set down his goblet, having drained the entire cup. "We need to figure out what's down there and what was in that vault before we make any attempts at going there."

"Who said anything about going back down there?" Hermione asked, snapping at him.

"It was…implied," he said, defending himself.

"Jake's right," Harry said. "We need to figure out what's down there and what it was in that vault."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"He has a point," Hermione said. "We have no reason to go after whatever was in that vault other than the groundskeeper of this school took something out of a vault and there's a large dog guarding a trapdoor in a section of the school we were told to _stay away from_." The four went quiet, continuing to eat. Harry was the first to finish, looking at the ceiling for some reason.

"The article said that someone had broken into the vault. The only reason that should be important is if that person was somehow able to get out. The goblin I met there told me they only check them every ten years." Harry looked back to the others. "Whatever it is that Hagrid took out has to be valuable to someone. So valuable that it's hidden here. Hagrid told me that Hogwarts was the safest place in the Wizarding World, or at least that's how it sounded."

Jake finished up, setting his fork down. "How about we forget all about this unless it becomes apparent that a teacher is trying to steal it. Then we go to Dumbledore, and if he doesn't believe us, then we go after it."

"I can't believe I'm getting myself pulled into this," Hermione said. "You three are likely going to be my death. I'm backing out unless you find a way to draw me back in." She then stood up and walked away, the first to leave dinner.

"And she was the key to figuring out what it was," Jake said, watching her walk off.

A/N: I don't think this is as long as the previous chapter, but it's as important if not more. I've set up what's gonna happen and now things start to change a little.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to RemyMcKwakker and kumkum2 for the reviews.

Chapter 6

It was the next Tuesday when they discovered they were going to have flying lessons with Slytherin, beginning Thursday. Jake was the only one of them that was excited, hoping to make a fool out of Malfoy, who had been bragging about the most outlandish stories. Harry felt like he was going to be on the other side, embarrassed by Malfoy.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Jake said. "I bet you'll be fine. Hell, I'd bet you'd be the best flyer out of everyone."

"You really think so?" Harry asked, shocked. He knew nothing about Quidditch, even as much as Ron had tried to explain. For some reason it hadn't stuck, even with Jake throwing in things to help him out. And then Seamus mentioned Football and how it was better. He ended up in a two-way argument. On one hand was Ron, who was arguing that Quidditch was better than Football. Jake, however, was arguing about which version of the muggle sport was better. Neville had revealed that his grandmother wouldn't let him fly, which wasn't surprising with the number of issues he had on the ground.

Thursday morning began with an eventful breakfast. Hermione, who was as nervous as any Gryffindor about flying, was reading through tips in Quidditch Through the Ages, hoping to learn something from them. Neville was listening to her, hoping that he would find something that'd help him stay on a broom. The arrival of mail interrupted her, something that made everyone else happy.

"Blimey is she annoying," Ron told Harry. Jake watched the owls flooding the Hall. Like usual, Malfoy was gloating his gifts over at the Slytherin table, brought in daily by the family's eagle owl. _Should shoot the god-awful thing_.

A looming barn owl dropped off a package for Neville. He opened it up and pulled out a glass ball with white smoke inside of it. Everyone stared at Jake when he mentioned it looked like a baseball.

"It looks like Gran sent me a Rememberall," Neville said. "She always knows how I'm always forgetting something. If it turns red then that means…" he faded as the ball turned scarlet. "I forgot something…" Neville began thinking, trying to figure out what he had forgotten. As he does this, Malfoy walks up and picks the ball up. Harry and

Ron stand. Jake glares from the other side of the table.

"Put it down, Malfoy," Harry said. Jake noticed his hand clench. He was surprised that Potter wanted to smash in his face, but maybe he hated him as much as he did. Before anything could happen, McGonagall arrived.

"What is going on here?"

"Malfoy took my Rememberall, Professor," Neville said. Malfoy put it back onto the table, scowling.

"I was just looking," he said before walking off. Harry and Ron sat back down as McGonagall also walked off, done there.

"Thanks for trying to help," Neville told them. He looked over at Jake. "I heard about your fight with him yesterday. Wished I had seen it."

"It wasn't that amazing, and it's best if I don't get in anymore fights with him, even as much as he deserves it." Jake looked in the direction Malfoy had fled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked with Harry nodding.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell you all about it when we're flying circles above Malfoy."

* * *

The first year Gryffindors arrived at their first flying lesson, close to the front doors on the grounds. The Slytherins were already there, standing near the twenty brooms laid out. It was midafternoon and the sun gazed down on the green lawns. Far off loomed the forest, a dark presence near Hogwarts. Jake felt his nerves spike up and tried to suppress them. He had flown before, but there had never been any watchers, other than his dad, of course.

Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, arrived right at half past three. Short gray hair and yellow eyes gave her the appearance of a hawk, appropriate for what she taught.

"Stand by a broomstick," she said, yelling. "Hurry up now. I bet you're all excited about flying, so I'll try to get you in the air soon." Everyone moved towards the brooms, standing over one. Jake looked down to see one that was black in places and missing chunks of twigs. He had doubts it would fly. "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" Hooch said.

The lawn filled with them shouting "up!" It took Jake three tries to get his broom off of the ground. He looked around to see half of the others with brooms while the rest had to deal with ones that remained grounded. Hermione appeared frustrated that all she could get was rolling, but at least she got movement. Neville's broom refused to move, chances noting the fear in his voice.

Once everyone had a broom, Hooch showed them how to mount them without sliding off. She walked up and down the rows, making sure everyone was doing it right. Jake noticed Harry and Ron smiling when Malfoy was corrected on his grip.

With everyone ready, Hooch said, "When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep the brooms steady and rise a couple of feet and then come back down by leaning forward." She looked at them. "On my whistle – three, two, – "

Neville, nervous and jumpy as he was, pushed off before the whistle. "Come back down!" Hooch shouted, but he continued to rise. They watched as his white face looked down at the ground, moving away from him. He gasped and slid sideways on his broom. He smashed onto the ground, hitting hard. Hooch ran over to his body and checked on him. Jake couldn't tell what she was saying, but Harry later told him it was, "broken wrist. Come on, boy. It's going to be fine."

She stood and faced the class. "Nobody move while I take this boy to the hospital wing. Leave the brooms where they are or you'll be leaving Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." She turned to Neville and walked him away.

Once they were gone, Malfoy began laughing. "Did you see his face?" Some Slytherins joined in. "The great lump." The rest joined.

"Shut it, Malfoy," one of the Gryffindor girls said. Jake didn't remember her name, just that she had a twin in some other house.

"Sticking up for Longbottom, are we now Parvati?" said a snide, ugly Slytherin girl. "I'd never guess you liked fat crybabies."

Malfoy ran forward towards where Neville had landed, picking something out of the grass. "Look at this. It's that stupid thing Longbottom received from his gran." He held the Rememberall high for everyone to see.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said. Jake smiled, watching as Potter approached Malfoy. Everyone who had been talking stopped, watching them.

"You know Potter," Malfoy began, "I think I'll leave this somewhere for Longbottom to find himself, such as in a tree!"

"Hand it over!" Harry said. Malfoy instead climbed onto a broom and flew up into the sky. He stopped once he reached the height of the trees. "Come and get it, Potter!" he called down.

Harry grabbed a broom. "Don't do it Harry," Hermione said. "You heard Hooch. Let him get in trouble alone and remain _here_!" He ignored her, mounting the broom. He kicked off of the ground and soared up to Malfoy with ease. He made flying look like walking. Jake couldn't see anything, but he betted that Draco appeared stunned or flustered, surprised by the ease Potter had put into flying.

"Give it here or I'll knock you off of your broom," Harry said.

"Or what?" Malfoy asked. Jake was sure he was sneering, just like usual. Harry sped towards Draco, forcing him to get out of the way. They watched as Potter swung back around.

"No Crabbe and Goyle to help you here," Harry said, taunting Malfoy's use of others. Jake picked up his broom and spun it around in his hand so that he was holding it like a bat. He walked over towards the two named.

"Catch it if you can, then," Malfoy said before tossing the Rememberall. Harry chased after it and Jake brought his broom up, bringing it down on Goyle's head. He fell down and Crabbed turned, shocked. The broomstick had shattered, but a chunk large enough to use remained. A meaty fist swarmed towards him, but he brought the stick up to block it. It broke on the hand, imparting with a couple splinters that dug into his hand.

Malfoy landed on the lawn, laughing at first. He then saw what Jake had done to his lackeys. "It appears Potter is going to have company on the train back to London."

"HARRY POTTER!" The voice boomed across the lawn, getting everyone's attention. McGonagall was storming across towards Harry, who was lying on the grass with the Rememberall in his hand. "I have never seen such foolishness! You could've killed yourself – "

"It wasn't his fault – "

"Quiet, Ms. Granger."

"But Malfoy," Ron began.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, glaring at him. "Enough. Potter, follow me. Come along, Collins. I saw what you did."

They followed after her, seeing the triumphant looks on Malfoy's face, who didn't even pay attention to his injured lackeys. That made Jake's blood boil, but there was little he could do now. By getting pulled in with Harry, it was sure that they were going to be on the train home tonight. She led them through the castle, moving faster than they could walk. She stopped outside of a random classroom, stepping inside.

"Why would she be stopping here?" Harry asked. Jake shrugged, thinking the same thing.

"Mr. Flitwick, may I borrow Wood?" Jake noticed Harry's eyes widen. He started thinking and soon realized that he was thinking that she was asking for a cane, or something similar. Wood turned out to be a fifth year that appeared confused. "Follow me," she told them.

Wood glanced at them as they followed her down the corridor. "In here," she said, directing them into an empty classroom. She closed the door behind them. "Potter, Collins, this is Oliver Wood. Oliver, I've found you a Seeker and someone to replace a Weasley twin." Wood smiled.

"Please tell me you're joking, Professor."

"I wish I was," she said. "Potter here is a natural Seeker." She pulled out the Rememberall. "He caught this after a fifty foot dive." She turned to Harry. "Was that your first time on a broom?"

"Yes, Professor," he answered.

"See? An absolute natural. He didn't scratch himself, something that Charlie Weasley never could've done."

"What about Collins?" Wood asked. "How do you know he'd work well as a Beater replacement?"

"He took out two boys with a broomstick. He did break it, but the thing was going to be tossed out soon, I believe." McGonagall looked at Jake for a second before going back to Wood. "Collins here is also smaller than them. They're the biggest first years I've seen in years and he dealt with them easily."

"Either of you seen a Quidditch match?" Wood asked. They both shook their heads. Jake understood the game, but he had never seen it himself.

"Wood's the Gryffindor captain," McGonagall informed them. "I expect to hear great things about you two practicing, or else I may have to change your punishments."

"Professor, we need to get Potter a broom," Wood said, inspecting Harry. "He's the right build for a Seeker, but we don't have anything good. He needs a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about bending the rule on first years." She turned to Jake. "However, you'll be joining me over the next two weeks when you don't have Quidditch practice. We need to get it through your thick American skull that we don't fight here at Hogwarts." Jake nodded and McGonagall left.

A/N: Gonna be lazy and end it there. Trying not to make this too much like book 1, but when you're adapting it with a new character, that issue seems to arise. Oh, and isn't Jake just the best role model?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to RemyMcKwakker for reviewing once more. I look forward to your reviews after every chapter.

Chapter 7

Harry and Jake decided to wait until morning to tell Ron what had happened, even though Gryffindor Tower had been a buzz about the newfound hope at winning the Quidditch Cup, finally. Fred and George came by before bed to congratulate them, or congratulate Potter and laugh at Collins for thinking he could replace either of them as Beaters. They claimed they were human bludgers, thus perfect for the post. Jake had then taken the liberty to throw half of the vases in the common room at them.

When breakfast came around, Draco Malfoy, who was surprised to see them there, interrupted them from telling Ron. "I would've thought that you'd be on your way home, Potter," he told them, sneering as usual.

"I'd have to thank you actually," Harry said. "Because of you I'm – "

"The youngest Seeker in a century!" the Weasley twins roared as they passed. Somehow they had retrieved their Beater bats and had a third, tossing it to Jake. "Feel free to use that as you please!" Both Ron and Malfoy appeared shocked.

"How about you keep on walking, Malfoy," Jake said, smacking his palm with the bat. "I'd rather not bloody this up with such foul blood." Draco glared at him.

"I'm not the one with muddy blood," Malfoy said, glancing over at Hermione, who had just arrived. He walked off, laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. Jake looked over at her, thinking for a second. She walked up to him, staring. Her head was half turned away.

"Of course he'd go after the fact you're a muggleborn," he said. Only she could hear it.

"You come up with any reasons to delve beneath the trapdoor?" Hermione asked, approaching the table. "After yesterday's travesty. Oh, and why are you still here? You both break the rules and it seems no punishment comes to you. I tried to get Lavender to tell me this morning, but she shrugged me off."

"No," Harry said. "And didn't you hear the Twins? They shouted out my 'punishment'." Before anything else could be said, the owl post arrived. Everyone was staring up at a thin parcel carried by six small owls. They watched as they dropped the package off right in front of Potter, flying off. He reached for it, but a letter hit his hand before he could open it.

Harry shrugged off the letter and reached for the package. "You know Harry, it's usually nicer if you open the letter first." He leaned in, whispering into his ear. "You want to know who sent you a broomstick anyways, wouldn't you?" Potter stared at him for a moment before opening it up. He read it before passing it to Ron, whose jaw dropped. It was then handed to Jake.

_A Nimbus Two Thousand? Gods are you kind, McGonagall_. He kept reading until he reached the end. _You and Mr. Collins are to meet with Wood at 7:00 p.m. tonight at the Quidditch field_. Jake returned the letter to Harry, who had already picked up the broom and was edging to leave the Hall. Right before they got out, Malfoy and his lackeys stopped them.

"So what do you have here, Potter?" he asked. "A Cleansweep?"

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand," Ron said, needing to brag. "What did you say you have at home? A Comet Two-Sixty? Sure those are nice, but they're nothing compared to Nimbus's." Draco glared at him.

"And what would you know, Weasley?" he asked, sneering. "I'm sure that you and your brothers have to save up from a broom twig by twig." A teacher arrived before Ron could reply.

"Not arguing here, are we?" Flitwick asked. It took Jake a second to remember that he was the Charms teacher.

"Potter here has a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy said, hoping to get him in trouble.

"Oh, yes. I remember Professor McGonagall telling me all about it." He turned to Harry. "What do you have here?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Flitwick smiled before walking off. Malfoy glared at them as they walked off, heading to the common room. When they arrived, they only had time to deposit it in their dorm before needing to head off to their first class. Throughout the day Jake noticed that Harry was distracted, likely thinking about the wrapped broomstick in Gryffindor Tower. Potter sped through dinner, shoving random food down his throat, so that he could zoom up to the dormitory.

Ron and Jake followed after him, running. Along with the broomstick, Collin's bat was waiting them upstairs. Harry had already unwrapped it when they arrived. Their jaws dropped, seeing the polished flying machine. The twigs all fell back into a cone, with a couple of small footrests poking off of the broom section. They walked up closer to see that 'Nimbus 2000' was etched into the handle in gold.

Seven o'clock was nearing when Harry and Jake left for the field. The field was contained within a stadium. The stands stood high above the grass, with six hoops fifty feet above the ground. They were divided into two sets of three, each set at one end of the stadium, held up on golden poles.

"You gonna fly or stare at them?" Jake asked. Harry mounted his broom, still looking around. He then kicked off and flew up to the nearest set of hoops and circled them. He watched from the ground as Potter flew around, speeding through hoops and diving at the ground whenever he got really bored.

"Come down Potter!" they heard Wood shout when he arrived. Harry flew to the ground, landing next to him. He had a big box. Jake walked over and Wood looked at him first.

"You understand Quidditch, correct?" Jake nodded. "Okay. I guess you don't need to stick around for my explanation of some of these things. However, I will let you hit bludgers."

"Awesome." Jake turned to Harry. "Could I borrow the broom? There's something I wish to hang up in a goal post." He nodded and Collins ran off with the broom, lifting off of the ground after a couple of steps and a hop over the broomstick. He flew over to a closer post, something green and silver in his hands.

"While he's off doing that, I'm going to explain the rules before you begin practicing with the team," Wood said. "Also, McGonagall was correct on saying you're a natural." He opened the crate and Harry saw the four different-sized balls inside.

"There are seven players on a team. Three are called Chasers," Wood said, pulling out a red ball the size of a soccer ball. "This here is the Quaffle. The Chasers throw this around and then try to throw it into a hoop to score. Each score is ten points. You understand?"

Harry nodded. "Three Chasers try to get Quaffle through the hoops to score. It sounds like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops."

"What's basketball?" Wood asked.

"A muggle game," Harry answered. "Don't worry about it."

"Going on, there's another player involved with scoring. That's the Keeper, who protects their team's goal. I'm the Keeper for Gryffindor."

"Four players involved with the Quaffle," Harry said aloud. "Three Chasers, one Keeper. Chasers try to score while the Keeper guards." He looks into the box. "What are the other ones for?" As he asked the question, Jake landed next to them, done with his errand.

"Are we getting to Bludgers?" he asked. Wood nodded, noticing he had a bat. "I see that the Weasley twins got you a bat this morning. You know how to use it against one of these?" he asked, pointing at the two black balls. They struggled against their restraints. Jake held up his bat, ready to go.

"Release them." A single Bludger flew up into the air, screaming away. Jake watched it, waiting for it to return. The ball looped around the nearest set of goalposts before racing towards them. Collins swung, the bat colliding with the raging ball. It flew away, crashing through the tapestry hung in the middle goal. It ripped it off of the hoop and made a small arc before racing back. Wood held his hand up to Jake, watching the ball. He grabbed onto it and threw it onto the ground, pinning it with his body. He then crawled with the struggling Bludger back to the box, sliding it up into its spot.

Strapping it down, Wood spoke. "See? There's a reason why each team has two Beaters – the Weasley twins for us – to protect everyone else." He then stripped the tattered Slytherin flag away from it.

"Has anyone died from a Bludger?" Harry asked, more worried than Jake.

"Not at Hogwarts," Wood said. "We've had a couple of broken jaws, but that's the worst of it. Lastly, we have the Seeker. That's you, Potter. Your job is to worry about only one ball. While avoiding everyone else."

Wood pulled out the smallest ball yet. It was the size of a walnut and gold, with small silver wings. "This is the Golden Snitch. All you worry about is this. However, keep in mind this thing is faster than the other balls and is hard to see, especially on sunny days. Seekers are so important and so often fouled because this both ends the game and gives the Seeker who catches it one hundred and fifty points for their team.

"Any questions?" Harry shook his head. "Collins, you can go inside if you wish. I don't have anything else for you right now, with your spectacular display." Jake nodded before heading off. He saw Harry and Wood fly up into the sky on his way back to the castle.

Jake wasn't surprised he had been sent back earlier than Harry. It surprised Ron, who hadn't expected them back until it was pitch black out. Harry was smiling like a buffoon when he arrived in the common room. Jake smiled too, but for a different reason.

He remembered that Halloween was the next day.

A/N: Short chapter, but I wanted to get this out before I left for college orientation.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to RemyMcKwakker for another grand review. Don't the rest of you wish you were as cool as him?

Chapter 8

Everyone was excited Halloween morning. Pumpkins floated in the Hall, and the smell of them baking came from a curious painting of fruit that didn't move. Harry and Jake had assumed that only living things moved in paintings, but Ron had been trying to convince them otherwise, using the example of some family picture as support. It wasn't working out well for him.

They were also excited for Charms, since Professor Flitwick had told them they were going to be making things fly today. Everyone had been waiting for that moment since they watched Neville's toad zoom around the classroom, almost hitting Ron in the face. Harry was partnered up with Seamus, Jake with Neville, and Ron with Hermione. Others in that class couldn't tell who was angrier about the set up between Weasley and Granger.

"Now remember class," Professor Flitwick said from atop his stack of books. His voice reminded Jake of the old Tom and Jerry cartoons he watched as a kid. "You need to use the 'swish and flick' movement we've been working on in class. Also, make sure to say the proper pronunciation. It is _Wingardium Leviosa_."

It was difficult for everyone. Harry's hadn't moved and he had to use his hat to suppress the burning feather Seamus had created. Jake's had moved, but it was only a twitch, not enough to count as getting airborne. Neville's was flopping about like a fish out of water. Ron wasn't luckier than any of them.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said, shouting. He waved his arms around, his patience for the proper motion gone.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione told him. Jake stopped with his feather and began watching them. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, Ron. The 'gar' needs to be nice and long."

Ron glared at her. "Why don't you do it then, if you're so clever," he said, snarling. She turned from him and drew up her sleeves.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" she said. The feather floated up into the sky, going up four feet before stopping.

"Good job, Miss Granger," Flitwick said. "Everyone look. Granger has got it!" She floated it around the class, letting it dip down towards some before it popped back up in the air. It floated close to Jake, who stuck up his wand and set the feather on fire.

"Whoops," he said, shrugging. Hermione had glared over at him, but it soon faded away. He had done so to improve Ron's mood, which had deteriorated, but it didn't work. It darkened by the end of class.

"She is a nightmare," Ron told Harry and Jake as they pushed through a crowed hallway. "I see why no one can stand her." A girl pushed pass them, crying.

"Ron you dumbass," Jake said, realizing who it was. "I think she heard you."

"And?" Ron asked, a little uncomfortable, but trying to hide it. "She should realize by now that she has no friends." Jake opened his mouth, but Harry shook his head. He closed it. Hermione didn't show up for the rest of their classes, something that worried teachers more than her fellow Gryffindors, who found it a relief to not deal with her bossiness and grating know-it-all attitude. When dinner rolled around, they were all so hungry that they forgot about her.

Jake was halfway through his plate when he looked up at the other two guys. "Where is Hermione?" he asked. "I thought she would've been back by now." Ron glanced away, somewhat uneasy about her being mentioned.

"I heard Parvati tell Lavender that she's in the second floor's girl's bathroom, crying," Dean said. "Said something about not wanting to be bothered, which doesn't sound good. If I remember right, it was on the left side of the castle." His eyebrows fell. "You think that it's related to what you said after Charms?"

"Probably," Ron said, looking away from Dean. He appeared to be sick, causing Jake to slide away a touch. They continued to eat and right as Jake reached for more food, the door swung open and Professor Quirrell came running in. He raced to Dumbledore and stopped, gasping.

"This isn't going to be good," Harry said, noticing the horror on Quirrell's face.

"Troll! Troll – in the – dungeon!" Quirrell looked up at Dumbledore. "I thought you ought to know." He collapsed onto the stone floor, smacking hard against it. Everyone screamed, frightened and unsure of what to do. Some older Gryffindors turned to Fred and George, asking if they had a hand in the trolls.

Five firecrackers went off in the Great Hall, getting everyone to calm down for a second. All eyes fell onto Dumbledore. "Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories. The rest of the staff shall follow me to the dungeons, where we'll deal with the troll."

Percy was the first to stand up, feeling confident. "Follow me Gryffindors! Just follow me and you won't have to worry about the troll!" He pushed some stumbling Ravenclaws out of his way. "Excuse me! I'm a prefect! Move!" They climbed over their table and joined their friends, glaring back at him. "First years coming through!"

"How would a troll get in?" Harry asked. They hadn't reached the staircase yet, taking some bizarre path they've never taken before.

"I dunno," Ron answered. "I've heard they're really dumb."

"Someone let it in," Jake said. The turned to him, eyebrows raised. "That has to be the answer. Someone let it in to distract everyone so they could do something." He looked away, thinking. "Someone is going after whatever was in that vault." He stopped and pulled them into a side corridor.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked. "Are you mad enough to go after whoever it is?"

"Yes, but there's something else I just remembered." Jake watched them for a second before it dawned on them.

"You pulled us away so we could go after Hermione?" Ron asked. "You are mad. She'll be fine. Quirrell said the troll was in the dungeons. Not on the first floor."

"But what if it moves up?" Harry asked. "Would you want to go through your entire life knowing that some stupid comment of yours got someone killed during their first year of school?"

Ron looked around for a moment, biting his lip. "Fine." He returned his gaze to them. "If either of you speak a word of this to any of my family, I may just have to kill you."

"Deal," Jake said. They headed down the empty corridor, running. They heard footsteps halfway down and ducked behind a suit of armor, breathing hard and hoping they hadn't been discovered. Snape walked pass, not looking in their direction. He was heading towards the stairs. They waited, watching. He headed upstairs.

"Why would he be heading up there?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him.

"I have an idea, but we should go get Hermione." He looked to Jake. "I think I have the solution to getting her to help us." The American nodded and they headed off towards the girl's bathroom. They were about to turn into the hallway it was in when crashing sounds echoed from the way opposite their destination.

"It's already here," Jake said, his eyes wide. He pulled Ron and Harry back and they hid behind a large gargoyle. It laughed when they touched it, but it was quiet.

"Why are we back – oh," Ron said, seeing the troll emerge from the right. In front of it was the entry to the girl's bathroom they had been heading too. It was twelve feet tall and uglier than anything they had ever seen. It was a dull grey color and the shape of a lumpy boulder that had arms and legs. Harry found it odd that it had a loincloth and a club, but he guessed it was for practical purposes.

They all remained there, watching it walk past their hallway. Ron sniffed before covering his face. "Ugh, that's a horrid smell," he said. Harry and Jake both smelt it, a sudden realization that the odor was there. They began squabbling, angry with someone for something until they heard a high-pitched scream that frightened them all.

"_Hermione_!" they said, eyes widening. They raced to the bathroom, stumbling over each other at the doorway. She was crawling away from the troll, which was knocking sinks off of the wall as it chased after her.

Harry and Ron turned to Jake. "What do we do?" they asked, almost screaming. The American took a step away from them, thinking.

"I…I don't remember what my dad said about trolls!" he said, screaming at them. The yell was enough to move the troll's head, which was now facing them.

"Uh, Jake?" Harry started, "I think it heard you."

Jake turned around to see that the troll was walking away from Hermione and approaching him, in its scary, lumbering pace. Harry and Ron scattered away from him, moving towards different areas. Harry neared the doorway, waiting for an opportunity to call over Hermione while Ron stood near the smashed up stalls, searching for something to use. He soon reached down into a pile of debris.

"Oy! Pea brain!" Ron shouted, tossing chunks of wood at the troll. The blocks bounced off of it without any notice, but it appeared words once again caught its attention. _Curious. I should remember that just in case my dad doesn't know that from all of those pamphlets we have at home. I shout also probably look at those this summer_.

Jake shouted once more as the troll got close to Ron, drawing it towards him. Harry had gone in after Hermione and was trying to get her out from beneath the only sink left. She appeared to be freaked out, a state he thought bizarre for her.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, getting the troll's attention once more. "She ain't movin'! Do something!" Jake watched as Harry ran at the troll and leapt onto its back, climbing up so that his arms were around its neck. He had his wand out for some reason and the scrambling had sent the length of wood up into the troll's nostril. It began roaring like mad, reaching back for the passenger.

Jake glanced over at Ron, who had his own wand out and was staring at Harry and the troll, unsure of himself. Their friend was close to getting grabbed and was going to get his face smashed in if they didn't do anything.

That was when he spotted Hermione, who had locked eye contact with Ron, who was glancing at the club. Jake watched as she showed Weasley the 'swish and flick' gesture they had been learning in Charms and that's when he realized that Ron had a front row seat in the class to how it the spell was done.

Ron gulped, looking from his wand to the club and back. He raised it, performed the gesture, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The club soared out of the troll's hand and hovered in the air for a second before being dropped on its owner's head. Harry slid down its back as it tumbled to the ground, landing with a solid thump. He walked over to find his wand still sticking out of its nose. It was coated in a grayish slop.

"Urgh, troll boogies," Harry said, wiping it off on the troll's loincloth.

"Do you think it's dead?" Hermione asked, staring at it as if it would win her a science fair trophy. Jake hadn't notice her walk over to them. A low drown came from it, answering her question. The four stood there, staring at their conquest for a second; a loud slamming sound and multiple sets of footsteps came from behind them. They turned to spot Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell looked pale, as if he had never seen a troll before.

"Why aren't you four in your dormitory?" McGonagall asked, furious. Snape walked past them and took a look at the troll.

"It appears to be knocked out, Professor McGonagall," Snape said, sneering. He glared at Harry for a second before returning his gaze to McGonagall.

"That's nice, Professor Snape," she said, "but I wish to know why they're here and not in their dormitories. They could've been killed!" She paused for a second. "Actually, I'm surprise they weren't killed, since three of them are mediocre bums!"

They all stood there for a second before the most unlikely of them all spoke. "They came looking for me, Professor McGonagall." The three boys looked at Hermione, trying to hide their surprise from the Professors. "They saw me slip out of the Gryffindor group after we left the Great Hall and decided to follow." She took in a deep breath and released it. "If they hadn't come after me, I would be dead right now." Her head dropped.

"I have to say, Miss Granger, that I'm deeply disappointed in you." Her lips tightened for a second. "Five points from Gryffindor for your arrogance." McGonagall turned to the three boys. "And for you three, I doubt many first years could take down a full grown mountain troll. You each get five points for Gryffindor and Dumbledore will be informed of what you've done. You may go now."

Hermione rushed away from them, not wanting to talk. Harry and Ron convinced Jake to not chase after her. "I finally have the evidence I need, not to mention we helped her take down a troll." The two gave him questioning looks. "Did either of you see Snape's leg? He was bleeding, and I bet you he was trying to get past that damned dog."

"That's nice," Ron said, "but I want to know why we only got fifteen bloody points."

"Ten, if you take off Hermione's," Harry said.

"I know," Ron said, looking away. "She did save us from trouble."

"And we saved her from getting smashed," Jake said. They reached the Fat Lady faster than they thought. "Pig snout." The portrait swung open and they entered.

The common room was alive with voices and there was food everywhere as people tried to finish dinner. Jake spotted Hermione off in a corner and led the other two over there. They stood in a pack for a second before they all said, "thanks." They then split, but when Ron later said that he had a feeling they had just become friends with her, none of them were bothered by the thought.

A/N: Sorta lame end, but at least I have a new chapter up. Updates will slow due to Team Fortress 2. My name is Chop Shop Joy Ride, in case you're wondering.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Continued thanks to RemyMcKwakker and Guest for the reviews. Team Fortress 2 and my novel(s) just keep getting in the way…

Chapter 9

Jake woke up first on a cold Saturday in November. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered it was the first Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin and Harry, who was on the other side of the dorm, was going to be starting at Seeker. _And I won't even get to suit up_. He glared at his friend for a moment, jealousy messing with his mind. He slid out of bed, needing to get some fresh air. He stripped off his pajamas and put on a pair of jeans and a faded red tee shirt. McGonagall frowned on wearing Muggle clothes, but she never said anything about it.

Unless it was in Transfiguration, he noted, grumbling. Jake strolled down into the common room, which was barren except for one, small shape. It turned to reveal that it was Hermione.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jake asked, walking over.

"I was about to ask you the same," Hermione said, watching him. He sat down in a chair across from her.

"What are you reading?"

"A History of Magic, Tales of 20th Century Successes," she said, looking up from the massive tome on her lap. "It's just a bit of light reading."

"Uh huh," Jake said, staring at the book. "Does it have anything useful involving that dog and what it could be protecting?"

"Not really," Hermione said, looking at the book as if she was going to cry. "I'm reading about Professor Dumbledore and I'm at a part that mentioned a 'Nicholas Flamel', the only know maker of the _Sorcerer's Stone_."

"The _what_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The Sorcerer's Stone. It can turn any metal into pure gold and is used to create the Elixir of Life, which can extend life." She stared at him as if he was an absolute retard. He felt that way around her, which annoyed him to no end.

Jake reached into his pockets before realizing that they weren't part of his robes. He kept parchment and ink on him at all times. "Hermione, can you write that down?"

His request bothered her. "_Why_?"

"I have a feeling that it's going to be important," Jake said. "I have this feeling that…that dog is protecting the Sorcerer's Stone. Of course, I don't have anything to support that idea other than a wild hunch at hearing about something that can give immortality."

"And who'd want to steal the Sorcerer's Stone?" Hermione asked, closing the book. _Shocker_.

Jake leaned in. "Lord Voldemort, of course."

"He's dead," Hermione said, as if she was trying to convince herself that statement was fact. "He died the night he went after Harry."

"But what if he didn't?" Jake said. "My father told me he was after immortality, so why wouldn't he have a back-up plan just in case something went wrong. You see it a lot with Muggle criminals who believe they're untouchable; they tape and record everything they do. But it always leads to their downfall."

Hermione folded her arms, thinking. "Where would we learn of such magic that could preserve someone past death? And where did you get such a silly idea?"

"The Restricted Section," a familiar voice said, "but I don't see why young Gryffindor's such as yourself would go there." Jake turned to see Percy Weasley up and abound. "I caught the last bit of your conversation and I'd love to know who you're talking about. If there is an actual person."

"You-Know-Who," Hermione said. "Jake has some…wild theories about what became of him on the one Halloween." She glared at her fellow first year. "I still want to know where you got that idea about Muggles."

"Tricky Dickey," he said. Jake laughed at Hermione, who appeared to be flustered she didn't know who he was talking about. "Don't worry; he's both American and before your time. It's not like the British would've cared, anyways." Percy glared at him as he walked away. He had forgotten about the Weasley, but that was due to him not being part of the conversation. There was also a sense of superiority that floated off of the older student like a breeze carrying smallpox. _Note to self: get Ron to tell me how to anger Percy the most. I don't like him_.

Jake passed through the Fat Lady's portrait hole. He glanced back. _Git_. He walked off and then noticed that he had used a British swear word. _That isn't good. I'll need to watch a bunch of crime and horror flicks once I'm back in the States. Learn some real swears_.

"What would a Gryffindor like you be doing out of his dorm so early on the day of a Quidditch match," a cold voice asked Jake. He turned to find Snape far from his dungeons. He limped up to the boy.

"Wanted to beat the rush to breakfast," Jake said. His stomach grumbled. "Why would you be way up here, Professor? I try not to act surprised when I see you in the Great Hall, but this far from the dungeons seems to be a stretch."

"Do you want detention?" Snape asked. Glaring at Jake.

"If Slytherin somehow wins, sure," Jake said, shrugging.

"Teachers aren't allowed to bet with students on Quidditch, Mr. Collins. Of course, an American like you would look for any opportunity to rob someone of their hard earned cash." Snape moved to walk away. "However, if you decide to make any mentions to this in class, you'll be having detentions with Filch until you're a seventh year." Jake watched as the Professor limped away.

"Well, that was fun," Jake told himself. He turned around and headed down the staircases. He hadn't noticed he was so hungry until his belly rumbled. _Hella good timing with that, too_. The staircases were now secondhand knowledge and he reached the Great Hall in no time. Walking in, he found that there was a large group of house elves setting out food. One of them spotted him.

"We aren't ready for breakfast yet, master," the elf said, bowing. Jake was startled by the treatment; house elves in America, when found, we nasty creatures. They were opposed to subjugation by wizards and some worked for Muggles that would pay. _Brings trouble to dad, that does. Magical creatures in non-magic houses_.

"But what if I'm ready?" Jake asked. He had no clue how subservient they were.

"We only have porridge ready." Jake's nose twitched. He had discovered early on that he didn't like porridge.

"Uh…how long would I have to wait for some eggs and toast?" he asked the elf.

"Dunno, master," the elf said. "We'll tell you when it's ready. Until then, maybe you should get ready for the Quidditch match today. You're a first year, correct?" Jake nodded, happy that the elf was finally being straightforward. "They usually cancel classes for days like these. That's why everyone sleeps in."

Jake glared. "I picked that up yesterday when McGonagall told us she would've been sad to not see us today if it wasn't for a Quidditch match against Slytherin. She then doubled their homework supply." He smirked. "Finally took our side."

"That's an interesting story, master. We've heard all sorts from the Weasley twins, when they visit us in the kitchens," the elf said. It scurried off to do its job and Jake remained sitting, his mouth wide. _How would they know of such thing? Do they have a map of the school? They do know the school better than Filch, which is major_. He stood up and headed to the doors. Before he could cross the threshold, two tall gingers popped up and grabbed his arms, dragging him through the Great Hall and out a side door.

"We just happened to hear the last bit of your conversation and when we saw you remain still for a moment, we were sure you were thinking," Fred said.

George continued. "Thus, we've decided to present you with how we learned the school so well. We know all of the passages anyways, so it does us little good." He pulled out a sheet of parchment and handed it to Jake.

"What is this?" he asked, staring at the paper in his hand.

"Why, Jake, it's the Marauder's Map," Fred said. "We nicked it from Filch in our first year and ever since we've used to use the castle to it's full potential. For us, anyways. And since you're a first year we believe will get into mischief, we're passing the torch onto you." He drew his wand and pointed it at the parchment. "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_."

The paper in Jake's hands gained ink. It spread across, creating a map. The first year opened up and he noticed that there was movement: people. "Who created this?"

"We don't know," Fred said. "We never dared ask anyone, since we're sure teachers and students alike would go for it. And then there's always mum." They exchanged scared glances.

"How do I hide this?" Jake asked. "Don't want teachers finding this." _Or Hermione. She'd make me turn this in to McGonagall_.

"Just say _mischief managed_," George said. The ink disappeared and it became an ordinary piece of parchment. Jake looked all over at it, scanning.

"That's amazing. Whoever made this was cunning." Jake stared at it. "Who made you?" he asked the parchment. A scribbling sound came from the paper and written on it was: _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_.

"That's helpful." Jake looked up to see the twins moving away. "Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Off to go rig up some…good times, Jake. We'll see you at the match." They walked off, but Fred returned for a second. "Don't tell Ron about the map. We don't want to break his heart or make him do something stupid like tell Percy." He stared at them, confused, as they walked off. He then smelt the food, ready to be consumed.

When Jake got back into the Great Hall, he spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking. He walked over to them and sat down, grabbing a handful of bacon.

"Where were you?" Ron asked. "Hermione told us you already came down here and when we arrived, we were shocked to see you weren't there."

Jake looked around the Hall, making his nervousness obvious. He spotted the Weasley Twins facing away, so he decided to go against what they had said. Somewhat. "I had a run in with your brothers," he told Ron, pointing out Fred and George. "They were trying to get me to sign for…something. I wasn't really paying attention."

Ron rolled his eyes, groaning. "Hopefully you'll be able to make it to the Quidditch match. They've done some crazy stuff." Jake raised an eyebrow. "There was some business with a treat that caused a good number of students to vomit daily for three weeks."

"I don't get why you talk with them," Hermione said. She lowered the Quidditch rulebook she was reading. _Seems too late, but that's just like her. Always in a book_. "They'll just pull you down and restrict the possibilities you'll have later in your life."

Ron glared at her as if she had insulted his rat. "But they're family." She closed the book and put it down.

"And mine are muggles. Your point?" Hermione asked. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him.

"How about you lay off Ron for now," he said. "I don't need arguing before my first game."

"Yeah, your first game," Jake said to himself, looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco was sneering at him and his lackeys were laughing. _He better avoid me for a week if they somehow win. I don't want to be liable for the serving of 'kick-ass' I'll deliver upon him_. He didn't notice when Harry stood up to leave for the match.

"Good luck Harry."

"You'll do splendid."

Harry stopped, staring at Jake. "It sorta sucks that you can't come play."

"Yeah, well I'll be out there one day. Just go out there and win. That's the trick."

A/N: I'll admit I don't like this chapter that much. However, at least the Quidditch match is next. Oh, and should I write a Teen Titans fanfic? I'm considering it, but I'm not sure.


End file.
